Can You Face Your True Feelings?
by Artistic-Otaku
Summary: Kyoko Yamada has a major crush on the most popular boy in school, Hiroshi Hoshina. No one knows about this, except her best friend Nexa Rhosly. The Spring Formal is coming up and Abby, Claire, and 4 other girls want to ask him! Kyoko has to face her true feelings in order to get to Hiroshi, and what if she doesn't? Abby, Claire and others will get to him.


**This is a Misc. Anime/Manga fanfic, and its on my characters Kyoko and Hiroshi, and they're in America at this time. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Can You Face Your True Feelings?_**

**_Prologue_**

Kyoko skated at a fast speed towards her school. She seemed to be in a rushed mood. Her hair swiftly blew in the hair as she drew closer. Well she was late actually— five minutes late to be exact.

"Dang it! I knew i shouldn't have stopped at Jack In A Box to pick up a bacon ultimate cheeseburger! Now i'm late!"Kyoko growled angrily to herself and continued skateboarding towards her school. She finally arrived and ran to her class, the door swinging open to reveal her tempered teacher. Her classmates snickered and watched Kyoko get a long lecture on not being late.

"Well Well, Yamada."Her teacher, Miss Collins glanced at her and marked late on her attendence sheet. "Sit down!"

Kyoko scoffed and walked towards her seat at the back of the class.

"So class, as i was saying before we were rudely interrupted, There's going to be a spring formal at school this friday. Anyone is welcomed to come." Miss Collins explained. She glanced at everyone and saw every girl was gossiping on what they were going to wear and who they were going to go with.

"Typical high school girls." Kyoko gagged to herself, not noticing the glances of her ex boyfriend, Jacob. He smirked and continued to listen to the teacher.

"Now, i must leave you in which we teachers have an emergency meeting. Good day!"Miss Collins said and left the room, leaving the high school students with grins on their faces.

"So Abby, what are you going to wear to the spring formal?"

Kyoko turned to Abby, the most popular girl in the school, who had a smile on her face that every boy in the school died for.

"Oh, it's going to be so elegant and classic."Abby giggled. Her attention turned to Kyoko, as she let out a small chuckle. "What about you, Kyoko?"

Kyoko observed Abby's attitude. She wasn't sure to anwser or not.

"I'm not going." She finally said, laying back in her chair with her feet on the desk.

"Oh? You're not going?!"Abby pretended to care,"How shocking! _Not_!"

Kyoko cocked an eyebrow and sighed to herself, plugging in her ear buds and putting them on so she wouldn't hear them.

"What are you listening to Kyoko? Romantic songs, wishing you can be the girl a guy sweeps off her feet?" Abby snickered. The girls beside laughed along with her.

"No i'm listening to Dubstep. You should try it sometime."Kyoko mumbled.

Abby was shocked to that none of her insults were effecting her. She gazed around the class to find a suitable weakness for her, until she finally found it. A couple of seats from her, stood a boy named Hiroshi Hoshina. He had perfect black hair, dark blue eyes, a bit muscular body; He was considered the hottest boy in the whole school.

"What about Hiroshi? Wouldn't you like to try him sometime?" Abby's lips formed a satisfied smirk and Kyoko's eyes automatically widened at the sound of his name.

Hiroshi. Her childhood friend.

Hiroshi.

Her crush. She couldn't stand the fact that she was in love with him, the Hoshina Mason Hoshina, the 'hottest' boy in school. She blushed whenever she thought of his muscles, his hair, his eyes, his smile, his laugh. Heck, she was crazy for him. But if anyone knew, even him or Abby, her life would be ruined. Everyone would laugh, that a girl like Kyoko, the most toughest girl in school, would like him.

Kyoko wasn't really a popular type—She just acted tough and quiet when she arrived from Mexico and everyone found her 'Cool.' But she wasn't. One thing she wasn't really comfortable with was that everyone is after Hiroshi. If she could, she could yell to the whole school, "I'M IN LOVE WITH HIROSHI HOSHINA! HE'S MINE!"

But she wasn't brave enough to do a big confession like that. But she wanted Hiroshi to herself. Yeah, Herself.

"Why don't you try him? It's obivious you love him and he loves you."Kyoko divulged.

The bell rang and Kyoko immediately gathered her belongings and began to walk towards the door, her neck hot from Abby's constant stare. She didn't realize where she was going.

"Well i'll see you Jas— Hiroshi didn't finish his sentence as CRASH! He was on the ground with a particular girl on him— Kyoko to be exact.

"Hey! Why don't you be careful ne—" Kyoko inhaled sharply as she realized who she was on top of. She got up and began to clean up her books together and ran as fast as she could, hoping no one would notice her red face.

Hiroshi just sat there, wiping the dirt off his jeans and jacket, when his attention caught a photo on the floor. He turned it over and realized it was Kyoko and himself when they were 5 years old. He studied the photo for a couple of seconds, and shot his head up. She was the girl he met when they were young. He exhaled and got up as well, grabbing his backpack and walking towards his next class.

* * *

"_Huff_, That was so embarrassing... "Kyoko tried to gain her breathe from the massive run she just did. She couldn't believe her eyes. how could she be so clumsy? She bumped into Hiroshi Hoshina, her crush AND the most popular guy in school. Feeling Ashamed, she kept her head low and paced over to her next class, which was P.E. While doing so, she kept pondering if she should call her or now.

"Maybe not," She whispered quietly. She kept staring at her phone impatiently. "UGH!"

She had enough, she needed her best friend. she needed her now.

_But not now, she thought_, she was in school. _She got into enough trouble already._

"Hey look who it is, the tomboy" A teasing voice said as i let out an annoyed groan and rolled my eyes. _Great_, she thought, _first Abby, now this bitch? _

Kyoko didn't even bother to turn around as she felt the girl's arrogant grin form. "What's wrong? Ashamed of what happened?"

"Fuck off Claire. No one wants to hear your annoying ass." Kyoko spoke bitterly, deciding to quicken her pace towards the P.E locker rooms. The girl, Claire, was another popular girl in the whole school. The slut, Kyoko calls her. She couldn't stand that she was another girl who wanted Hiroshi.

"Someone needs a hug."

"No thanks, i don't want to hug a piece of shit."Kyoko glanced back at Claire to see her reaction. Claire stood a few feet away from her, her pretty blonde hair in it's usual french braid. Her piercing red eyes narrowed to find something to fight Kyoko back with.

"Why don't you hug Hiroshi?" Kyoko automatically stiffened at the way Claire mentioned Hiroshi. Damn, does everyone know about her damn crush?

She heard the steps of Claire's high heels while her icy blue eyes stared at the ground. She couldn't stare at her knowing that her face was red from embarrasement.

"Can you just leave her alone Claire?"

Kyoko's eyes widen with shock as she covered her mouth with her hand. "H-Hiroshi?"


End file.
